File folders are used to store documents. File folders are often hung (e.g., in filing cabinets) to enable the file folders and the documents stored in the file folders to be conveniently organized and accessed. Some known file folders include hanging rods that extend along upper edges of the file folders. The hanging rods of such known file folders include hooks that extend from the file folders and receive a support structure (e.g., rails of a filing cabinet) to hang the file folder and its documents from the support structure.
The figures are not to scale. Instead, to clarify multiple layers and regions, the thicknesses of the layers may be enlarged in the drawings. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.